


You won't find a way to escape

by Antys



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sentimental, Slash, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antys/pseuds/Antys
Summary: Non poteva distrarsi. Non poteva essere distratto. E non poteva essere distratto da quello che appariva un rozzo americano con maniere brutali in tutta la sua essenza.[…]Non era vero che Timothée sembrasse non sopportarlo – alla fine era stata davvero la sua parte francese a prendere il sopravvento e ad esserne infastidita –; erano gli unici americani in tutta Crema fino a quel momento, potevano parlare soltanto tra di loro, si proteggevano sempre e l’uno era costantemente a disposizione dell’altro. Armie era il suo mentore, l’uomo che gli dispensava consigli sul loro lavoro di attori e sulla vita stessa.





	You won't find a way to escape

Quello probabilmente era il momento in cui si trovava più vulnerabile, il momento in cui non avrebbe potuto proteggersi e provvedere completamente a se stesso. Essere colpito a tradimento dalla sua entrata in scena.

Stava mettendo tutto se stesso in quel progetto, nel non deludere chi l’aveva scelto nel tentare in ogni modo possibile di riuscire a suonare quel pianoforte – e la chitarra – nell’esecuzione migliore che poteva permettersi; che doveva permettersi. Aveva tergiversato un po’ troppo e procrastinato all’inverosimile, finché non era sceso a patti con se stesso ed aveva deciso di riuscire in quella missione così ardua quanto indesiderata.

Suonare il pianoforte non era mai stato qualcosa che l’allettava, per quanto apprezzasse lo strumento, e in passato aveva provato a suonarlo, benché quasi con costrizione. Era una costrizione anche in quel contesto, ma faceva parte del gioco, del suo lavoro ed era abbastanza serio da sapere come essere professionale.

Era in Italia già da qualche settimana, da solo e con il suo insegnante di piano; le interazioni con il prossimo erano quasi assenti per via della differenza linguistica e passava il suo tempo a parlare praticamente con la sua stessa persona, ripetendo e ripetendo quelle battute in italiano che figuravano nel copione. Il suono della sua voce e dello strumento che tentava in tutti i modi di domare erano tutto ciò che rimbombava nelle sue orecchie.

Ma quel giorno, quasi fosse inaspettato ed avesse completamente perso la nozione del tempo, con l’impegno totale che dava nell’eseguire a menadito gli spartiti del suo personaggio, entrò quasi con prepotenza e senza annunciarsi la rappresentazione del canone stereotipato americano – di lui non si poteva dire lo stesso, ogni centimetro del suo corpo gridava i geni dominanti che l’avevano reso in tutto e per tutto esteriormente francese, senza che potesse in qualche modo simularlo; dai geni americani non aveva ereditato nulla, totalmente recessivi –, la sua altezza sorprendente che lo faceva impallidire al suo fianco, insieme a quella stazza senza confini; i capelli chiari composti da ciocche lunghe e gli occhi azzurri. _Blu_. Erano blu come l’oceano più profondo ed illuminato dal sole che circondava la loro terra.

_Incredibili occhi blu_ era tutto quello che la sua mente riusciva a partorire in quell’istante, nell’istante in cui con fare prepotente e di chi non si cura completamente del prossimo aveva spalancato la porta che divideva Timothée dal resto del mondo, con le sue note da imparare e le dita che scivolavano sui tasti bianchi e neri. Non poteva distrarsi. Non poteva essere distratto. E non poteva essere distratto da quello che appariva un rozzo americano con maniere brutali in tutta la sua essenza. Ma era il suo sangue francese a parlare? A giudicare? Era il suo patrimonio genetico che apparteneva alla civiltà dai modi perfettini e dall’eleganza estrema a prendere il sopravvento, a non apprezzare quell’incursione che aveva soltanto il pretesto di deconcentrarlo e richiamare tutta l’attenzione della stanza?

Armie Hammer, la sua co-star, il suo collega, la persona con cui avrebbe interagito di più sul set e con cui sarebbe stato costretto a creare un’intimità senza precedenti. Il solo americano in tutta Crema con cui avrebbe dovuto passare il tempo per non diventare sordo e nauseato dalla sua stessa voce. L’uomo che avrebbe dovuto toccare e baciare, cancellando ogni traccia riconducibile al platonico, sostituita da un intenso, incredibile ed indescrivibile desiderio carnale.

Elio era completamente calamitato dalla figura di Oliver, ma Timothée storceva il naso alla presenza di Armie.

 

 

Timothée avrebbe voluto non chiederselo, non soffermarsi mai su ciò che le sue azioni mettevano in moto, fino a dove riuscisse a spingersi senza davvero proteggere se stesso.

L’aveva toccato per caso mentre ripassavano il copione insieme, chiusi in ordine di rotazione nella camera di Armie, imitando ed esplicitando quei modi che caratterizzavano il personaggio di Elio, quei gesti che portavano il diciasettenne a cercare a tutti i costi il contatto fisico con Oliver.

Stavano recitando, era il loro lavoro, era il motivo per cui erano lì e venivano pagati, ad una settimana dall’inizio delle riprese. Non c’era nessun secondo fine, nessuna intenzione o speranza di arrivare da qualche parte.

Stavano recitando.

Ma Armie lo baciò sulla bocca all’improvviso, senza annunciarsi proprio com’era accaduto quando si era presentato a lui la prima volta.

Era stato inaspettato, inatteso e completamente fuori contesto, Timothée non ci aveva pensato un solo attimo. Ma Armie l’aveva baciato, in un momento troppo precipitoso per un evento che doveva presentarsi molte pagine dopo. Armie l’aveva baciato due settimane dopo il suo arrivo.

Era rimasto sgomento, sconvolto, con il fiato bloccato nella trachea e lo sconcerto dell’imprevedibilità che faceva a pugni con la sua meticolosità. Ciò che lo rendeva reale e non un sogno erano i graffi che la barba dei tre giorni gli avevano recato nella morsa, arrossandogli la pelle sensibile e procurandogli un prurito fantasma – come Oliver avrebbe dovuto radersi, ma come Armie aveva ancora il privilegio di rimandare. «Non eravamo ancora arrivati a quella parte» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a strascicare.

Le labbra di Armie si curvarono verso l’alto in quella piega boriosamente americana che tanto lo contraddistingueva, ma era solo apparenza. Era davvero la sua parte perfettina e totalmente francese a prendere il sopravvento. A giudicarlo e ad esserne indispettito.

Armie gli sorrideva con calore, quasi intenerito da quella reazione che in tutta onestà si era aspettato, così tipica di quella figura eterea e delicata da non sembrare nemmeno vera. Quell’innocenza che ancora lo rappresentava e quell’atteggiamento infantile che lo esaltava, colorando quelle giornate così monotone ed i possibili pensieri cupi che minacciavano di tormentarlo. Aveva vent’anni e tutto il diritto di essere esattamente in quel modo.

Timothée Chalamet aveva soltanto vent’anni ed era l’essenza vera della vita.

Lo baciò di nuovo, chinato su di lui, con più intenzione, con più desiderio ed il chiaro messaggio delle sue intenzioni.

Timothée lo guardò per un lungo ed eterno secondo, riflettendosi nei suoi occhi quasi a cercare una spiegazione, una risposta, la concretezza che quello che stava accadendo fosse reale e non radicato nei suoi pensieri inespressi.

Indugiò per un altro istante e con il raccoglimento di quel coraggio che non sapeva nemmeno di avere, certo che mai si sarebbe manifestato in quell’occasione così precaria. Così disastrosa.

Le bocche tornarono in collisione con quella fame fremente che poteva essere toccata concretamente, quasi da essere tagliata a fette per dimostrare quanto corpo in verità avesse.

_Dio_ , Timothée stava baciando la sua co-star, il suo collega, l’uomo interprete di quel personaggio controverso che mandava in confusione il protagonista della loro pellicola.

Timothée stava baciando un uomo. Un uomo sposato. Un uomo che era già padre. Un uomo che aveva una famiglia ed un anello al dito che non smetteva mai di sfoggiare.

Era in un guaio enorme. Era nella peggior tana delle serpi in cui sarebbe mai potuto inciampare. Era così che si sentiva il suo personaggio, Elio? Quel buttarsi a capofitto in quell’infatuazione carnale che non riusciva a trattenere, imprudente e cieco davanti a quelle avversità che in un futuro non tanto lontano lo avrebbero condannato.

Con le mani che si intricavano tra le ciocche chiare dell’altro, scompigliandogli la perfetta chioma che richiedeva la fisionomia di Oliver, strattonando, tirandolo a sé, la passione crescente che divampava e quel bisogno disperato di averlo più vicino, sempre più vicino, da non notare più la distanza tra le loro epidermidi bollenti che esigevano di essere nutrite, si ritrovarono con forza sul letto di Armie, stropicciando le lenzuola del materasso perfettamente ordinato e sistemato soltanto alcune ore prima dalle donne di servizio dell’hotel in cui alloggiavano.

Come c’erano arrivati? Perché erano lì? Che cosa si stava perdendo? Perché non riusciva a smettere di baciarlo? Come potevano essere passati dal ripassare insieme le loro battute a ritrovarsi le mani del suo partner armeggiare con i suoi pantaloni? «Cosa sta succedendo?».

«Stiamo provando» enunciò in tutta tranquillità il suo collega, l’imperturbabile sorriso marpione che esprimeva quell’ilarità spensierata davanti alle reazioni del ragazzo dinnanzi a sé.

«Stiamo provando?» domandò Timothée in un eco ridondante, così al di là della comprensione distorta che quelle parole lasciavano risuonare dentro di lui.

Armie gli chioccò un nuovo bacio sulle labbra, una carezza vellutata che appariva come un sogno. «Siamo Oliver ed Elio».

Le perle di smeraldo chiaro si spalancarono e tutto si azzerò di qualche senso logico. «Oliver ed Elio» lo proferì in un soffio raffermo, l’incredulità unita a quell’incomprensione fin troppo evidente, con le intenzioni nascoste dietro ad un gioco di ruolo.

Le mani del ventinovenne scesero a privarlo dei pantaloni comodi che entrambi preferivano quando erano lontani da occhi indiscreti, nella familiarità più estrema e senza dimostrazioni di apparenza perfetta. Legò nuovamente le loro bocche in qualcosa di più fisico e dominante, che richiamasse la sua totale attenzione, e fin dove tutto quello li avrebbe condotti.

La pelle delle cosce magre fu venerata dalle dita più adulte delle sue, assaporandone e testandone la compattezza, mentre veniva distratto ed accompagnato da quelle morse che non demordevano, minimamente motivate dal separarli.

«Armie» borbottò nell’offuscamento dei sensi, i movimenti che divenivano più frenetici e chiari; la parte inferiore dei suoi abiti completamente sparita e le falangi dell’altro che lo sfioravano nella parte più intima del suo corpo, lì dove tutto era celato.

«Oliver» lo corresse l’uomo, ammiccandogli grave e baciandogli un angolo della bocca colorata di scarlatto.

Timothée annaspò per quel lieve terrore che disturbava le sue sinapsi, quasi inorridite da quella fermezza che imponeva di interpretare persone diverse, anche se erano lì, anche se erano esattamente loro due. E se fosse stato semplicemente quello? Il nascondersi dietro ad un palcoscenico per avere quello che si voleva? Per giocare. «Non arriveremo così lontano con le riprese».

«Loro sì» obiettò con conoscenza il più grande, infilando il primo dito dentro l’intimità il ragazzo, portandolo a boccheggiare preso alla sprovvista. «Loro proveranno tutto questo e noi dovremo esternarlo».

«È così sbagliato» lo era davvero, ne era pienamente cosciente, non poteva negarlo in alcun modo, ma il suo corpo era un tale traditore, assetato del calore che Armie poteva infondergli e di cui già ne tesseva le lodi soltanto da uno sfioramento accidentale. Era così patetico. Era un tale ragazzino patetico.

Le dita non impegnate dentro di lui ad allargarlo, a prepararlo, gli accarezzavano l’interno coscia con gentilezza, quell’affetto caritatevole e rassicurante che aveva solo l’intenzione di proteggerlo e farlo stare bene. «Se è ciò che desideri, non sarà uno sbaglio».

Le gemme verdi si specchiarono in quelle del mare, così vive, così autentiche da farlo star male. Ne era rimasto incantato fin dalla prima volta, a dispetto del suo disprezzo inziale, preso in contropiede in un momento di totale esposizione. Ma non era esposto anche in quel momento? Mezzo nudo, un’erezione già evidente ed il suo intero organismo che rispondeva alle movenze dell’altro, chiedendo e quasi pretendendo di più. «Desiderio?».

«Sì» confermò l’interprete del primo amore di Elio – _ti prego, ti prego, non farlo diventare anche il mio_.

«Anche tu? Lo provi anche tu?» che risposta doveva aspettarsi? Come poteva farsi ancora più male?

«Sì» la mano libera andò a circondargli il volto niveo e candido, incredibilmente pulito, pretendendo la sua attenzione e la cadenza che tutto quello aveva. «Ti desidero».

Forse erano davvero come Elio e Oliver. Forse erano davvero Elio e Oliver. Si muovevano perfino nel medesimo modo senza rendersene conto; parlavano alla stessa maniera, eppure mantenevano se stessi. Ma il ventenne sperava che non fosse solo quello, che non fossero guidati ed ammaliati dai loro personaggi, confusi e plagiati dalle figure del ragazzo per metà italiano e dell’americano spaccone. Sperava che vi fossero anche Armie e Timothée.

Le labbra di Timothée si distesero nel più glorioso ed entusiasta dei sorrisi ed _eccola_ , quella piega autentica e splendente che era impossibile imitare ed estendere contro la sua volontà in una recitazione scadente. Era inequivocabilmente quello, il sorriso che illuminava l’intero universo e di cui Armie era infatuato.

Non era vero che Timothée sembrasse non sopportarlo – alla fine era stata davvero la sua parte francese a prendere il sopravvento e ad esserne infastidita –; erano gli unici americani in tutta Crema fino a quel momento, potevano parlare soltanto tra di loro, si proteggevano sempre e l’uno era costantemente a disposizione dell’altro. Armie era il suo mentore, l’uomo che gli dispensava consigli sul loro lavoro di attori e sulla vita stessa.

Armie era l’uomo per cui provava un’attrazione spaventosa, miscelato a quel sentimento d’affetto così primordiale da inorridirlo.

Armie era l’uomo sposato a cui non smetteva un attimo di pensare, che lo pressava contro quel letto disfatto, muovendosi dentro di lui, riempiendo le quattro pareti del loro alloggio privato di gemiti incontrollati, focosi ed indecenti, che non potevano essere scambiati per altro se non per quello che in verità rappresentavano.

Armie era l’essere meraviglioso che stringeva tra le braccia, accogliendolo in sé, su cui troneggiava minacciosa e con beffarda ironia la fede nuziale che mai si toglieva e che dichiarava il suo stato di appartenenza, eppure egoisticamente lo voleva soltanto per se stesso. E quella sarebbe stata la sua disfatta.

 

 

Cominciava a crederlo davvero, non poteva quasi più ignorarlo, quando girava le sue scene ed interpretava Elio, spesso non stava nemmeno recitando.

Il modo in cui guardava Oliver, così struggente, così trasparente, completamente devoto a lui; il modo in cui lo toccava e lo lambiva con attenzione accurata, gli sguardi non visti, ma studiati, il pensarlo lontano da lui e il tormento che non gli dava pace, quella gelosia latente che lo logorava, le risate vere che gli scatenava e quei sorrisi un po’ timidi, quasi si vergognassero di essere lì, ma che contenevano tutto quello che provava per lui, con quella leggera malizia complice che sfociava senza alcun controllo, ma con pura naturalezza. E i baci.

Al primo ciack, nell’istante in cui era stato deciso di affrontare il primo bacio tra Elio e Oliver, in mezzo ad un vasto prato di campo zampillante di fili d’erba, gli si era gelato il sangue.

Era quasi impallidito, il fiato gli era rimasto intrappolato dentro la trachea e temeva davvero di soffocare e sfociare in un attacco di panico.

Ma doveva aspettarselo, giusto? Era lì per quello. Era lì per baciare, desiderare e amare un uomo per cui in realtà provava effettivamente tutto quello – lo amava? Non era troppo presto? Troppo trasportato dagli eventi? –; _accidenti_ , veniva perfino pagato per far esattamente ciò che faceva nascosto dietro ad una porta, all’interno di una camera d’hotel innominabile.

Nel primo giro di telecamera, con il silenzio religioso che avvolgeva tutto il set per ottenere un lavoro impeccabile, Elio e Oliver si baciarono, ma erano trattenuti, titubanti, quasi non sapessero cosa stessero facendo; quasi non si sbilanciassero di proposito per non far capire esattamente che Timothée e Armie sapessero eseguirlo alla perfezione quel bacio, senza sbavature e con tutta la passione del mondo che scorreva nei vasi sanguigni. Senza far capire che passavano ore a mangiarsi l’un l’altro, con il terrore che venissero scoperti e che trapelasse perfino quante volte si erano uniti quella stessa mattina, prima di separarsi ed affrontare il lavoro.

Ma era quella passione che il regista cercava, era quella fame disperata che non sapevano contenere che voleva immortalare, renderla eterna sulla pellicola e sbandierarla all’intero pianeta.

Ci provarono diverse volte, si attorcigliarono nel modo più controllato che riuscivano ad escogitare per non cedere, per non renderlo evidente, eppure per trasmettere con esattezza ciò che provavano; ciò che Oliver ed Elio dovevano palesare e rendere chiaro una volta per tutte.

Ma non andava mai bene, non era quello che Luca Guadagnino voleva vedere; non era quello che Elio ed Oliver avrebbero dovuto esternare. «Non ci starete prendendo troppo gusto?».

Era una battuta, Timothée lo sapeva, soprattutto perché era quel lasciarsi completamente andare che evinceva mancare in quell’interpretazione. Ma non poté che sentirsi male, perché in effetti ci stava prendendo gusto; dopotutto poteva baciare l’uomo che gli scombussolava gli ormoni alla luce del sole, senza nascondersi, senza celarlo, senza doversi vergognare di quello. Poteva quasi prendersi la scusa di sbagliare e non dare ciò che la regia cercava per continuare a baciarlo tutte le volte che voleva.

Armie curvò appena le labbra, quasi fosse stato beccato, ma era più rassegnazione divertita, quasi lo trovasse buffo. Gli schioccò un bacio appena percepibile in un angolo della bocca, quello più protetto e lontano da occhi indiscreti, benché fossero circondati da fin troppi esseri viventi muniti di telecamere e microfoni.

Timothée impallidì nell’immediato, gli occhi che si sgranarono al tocco e che si voltarono verso il suo partner

con allarme, con quel punto interrogativo che svettava tra di loro. Era forse impazzito?

«È okay» disse il ventinovenne senza alcuna preoccupazione, con quel sorriso dipinto di una complicità palpabile soltanto alle due figure che si specchiavano nelle iridi chiare. _Va tutto bene, siamo Oliver ed Elio_.

_Siamo Elio ed Oliver_. Sulla bocca di Timothée si manifestò quel sorriso enorme che gli prendeva tutto il viso, colorando ed illuminando i dintorni, quel peso eccessivo sulle spalle che evaporava via e che poteva permettersi di esternare la complessità di ciò che provava senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze.

Quasi lo assaltò, divorandogli le labbra, leccandogli il palato ed intrecciando animatamente la lingua alla sua, con le grandi mani di Armie che gli circondavano il volto, tirandolo verso di lui e rispondendo in egual misura, senza contenersi, senza eclissarsi, senza segregare la passione infuocata che li infiammava.

«Ecco, perfetto. Però evitate di saltarvi subito addosso» Timothée scoppio a ridere fragorosamente all’uscita onesta del registra che non aveva smesso di tenerli d’occhio anche se spariva dalla loro vista ed Armie gli massaggiò un fianco al di sopra della stoffa, quasi a completare il momento di totale liberazione e l’oppressione che mitigava via.

Timothée avrebbe voluto baciarlo in risposta, per chiudere lui stesso quel cerchio sempre un po’ aperto, ma era cosciente di non poterlo fare, di non poter azzardare così tanto. Gli dedicò quell’espressione a metà bocca, i denti candidi che figuravano e quel leggero affetto, intriso di amore – no, era infatuazione, pura infatuazione – e la consapevolezza che Armie quella notte gli avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa volesse.

 

 

Poteva affermare di aver trascorso quasi lo stesso identico arco temporale con Armie di quanto Elio lo avesse passato con Oliver. Per il suo personaggio erano state sei settimane, a quelle di Timothée invece potevano aggiungersene altre due.

Ma a totale contatto con Armie, sotto il suo corpo, riempito dai suoi baci e da tutte le attenzioni con cui poteva ricoprirlo, i gemiti e i sussulti nel cuore della notte ed ogni volta che ne avevano l’occasione, ne aveva beneficiato per quarantadue giorni esatti, a differenza dei circa ventuno giorni che erano toccati ad Elio – ma forse erano meno, forse Elio e Oliver avevano perso molto più tempo.

Poteva dire che gli fosse andata meglio? Come poteva, Elio non sapeva in cosa si stesse imbarcando, con chi avrebbe condiviso quelle intense esperienze, Timothée invece era ben consapevole di quanto Armie fosse inviolabile, eppure non si era affatto trattenuto. Ma giunti alla fine delle riprese, gli applausi finali per l’ottimo lavoro, la pazienza, i sacrifici e tutto il resto, che cosa rimaneva?

Armie era andato via il giorno dopo la loro conclusione, cosa che in realtà toccava anche a Timothée, ma con un orario e una destinazione completamente diversi. Non si erano nemmeno salutati, non si erano detti nulla, era semplicemente evaporato e si era portato via tutte le sue cose, senza un ultimo bacio o l’accenno di un abbraccio sotto le coperte. Non avevano parlato di niente nemmeno nella loro notte dell’arrivederci, quando tutti si erano congedati ed i riflettori erano stati spenti. Erano finiti tra le lenzuola ed avevano goduto l’uno dell’altro per un tempo lodevole, come se fossero certi che fosse l’ultima volta. Lo era? Era la loro conclusione? Non si meritava altro? L’avrebbe più rivisto o tutto sarebbe stato rinviato nel momento in cui avrebbero dovuto promuovere il film?

E dopo di quello? Dopo che cosa sarebbe successo? Come sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti senza che ogni pezzo di lui si perdesse per strada e non ci fosse più niente da salvare?

Ma aveva sbagliato, aveva dato per scontato che Armie non avrebbe più voluto avere a che fare con lui, se non negli eventi a cui erano costretti.

La realtà consisteva nell’evidenza di loro due che non sapevano resistersi, benché fossero entrambi nel peccato e nell’adulterio.

C’era stata riluttanza al loro primo casuale incontro, quegli occhi dell’oceano che esternavano la certezza di _ti ho visto nudo e tu hai visto me, so che inclinazione prende la tua voce quando raggiungi il piacere massimo e come curvi la testa nell’impossibilità di controllarti_ e non poteva affatto essere equivocato con nient’altro.

Quando uno dei due era nelle vicinanze dell’altro finivano sempre chiusi dentro quattro mura, che fosse nella camera d’hotel in cui qualcuno di loro alloggiava o nei dintorni della casa di Timothée.

Finì perfino per conoscere la moglie del suo amante, Elizabeth, e la primogenita; il pancione della donna già evidente e che annunciava il futuro nascituro. Un altro figlio, altro amore.

Doveva essere disgustato? Doveva esserlo? Sapere che in ogni occasione possibile Armie affondasse dentro di lui, raggiungendo l’orgasmo insieme, dimenticando di avere una coniuge da qualche parte, gravida di un nuovo bambino.

No, Timothée se lo sarebbe tenuto così com’era, finché non sarebbe stato rinnegato, finché il suo partner non si sarebbe stancato di lui e sarebbe tornato tranquillamente a dedicarsi esclusivamente alla moglie, dimenticando la grandezza della relazione che loro due avevano.

C’era soltanto un dettaglio a fargli contorcere le budella ed il grottesco che la vita aveva in serbo per lui.

 

 

Voleva ridere di se stesso, prendersi in giro e gettarsi in faccia il suo essere ridicolo, talmente evidente da sogghignare malvagiamente.

Ne era sempre più consapevole, aveva le prove da tutte le parti, quando giungeva alla fine di un’intervista, di un evento importante, perfino al ritiro di un premio, le parole prendevano vita da sé e lui non le conteneva in alcun modo, nemmeno ci faceva caso e dava fiato a tutto quello che gli passava per la testa ed era così messo male che accadeva persino quando i discorsi se li scriveva anticipatamente. Quando smetteva di parlare, quando era lontano dalle luci della ribalta, dalle domande, dai commenti scomodi, dalle insinuazioni velate e non, si rendeva conto di come parlasse di Armie. Un adolescente completamente innamorato del suo primo amore.

Che amarezza, che vita burlesca.

Aveva cominciato a parare il tiro, a mettere altri titoli tra loro, definizioni, un ruolo che descrivesse il rapporto armonico che avevano, così amato dalle voci fuoricampo, ma condannato dal resto del mondo.

Aveva cominciato ad usare parole come _fratello, mentore, il mio migliore amico_ ; _il mio re_. _Dio_ , quanto era bravo a scavarsi la fossa da solo.

Armie poteva essere definito in ogni modo possibile, era sicuramente il suo mentore, era assolutissimamente il suo re e poteva anche definire che fosse il suo migliore amico, con una certa inclinazione e cambiando prospettiva di visione, ma _fratello_ , fratello proprio no.

Inseriva quelle definizioni ovunque potesse, tranne quella riferita al re, che a volte gli scappava con infamia. Le colorava, le arricchiva, gli dava uno scenario, contornava tutto di tante e tante parole che prendevano vita autonomamente, con il pregio ed il difetto della sua logorrea; ubriacava il telespettatore e chi lo intervistava di chiacchere su chiacchere, finché non perdeva il sentiero delineato e andava a parare da un’altra parte, come a voler intelligentemente cambiare argomento, andare dove fosse meno spinoso; peccato che la sua vita fosse la manifestazione di una rosa cosparsa di spine ed ovunque volesse andare a parare, finiva sempre per pungersi – era bravo a compromettere se stesso.

Armie non lo correggeva mai, non si intrometteva e non cambiava discorso, non lo rimproverava nemmeno a programma concluso; a volte stava al gioco, a volte non proferiva alcuna parola e rimaneva statuario e perfetto com’era, un uomo fatto e finito che non si lasciava trascinare da nulla e non si sentiva toccato in alcuna maniera, eppure c’erano quelle volte in cui sembrava imbarazzato, infastidito, disturbato, quasi non fosse nei panni giusti, sudasse quasi freddo e si distaccasse totalmente, estraneo ad un Timothée che parlava come un fiume in piena senza che qualcosa potesse rallentare il suo flusso. Ma in linea di massima era la figura da uomo a tutti gli effetti a primeggiare e Timothée era soltanto un ragazzino affacciato appena all’età adulta; era quasi comprensibile, poteva permettergli quegli errori così grossolani che il pubblico si beveva, quasi fosse una continua vendita del prodotto che avevano creato insieme, una promozione senza termine per il loro film. Da qualsiasi parte la si vedeva, che fossero Elio ed Oliver o stessero vendendo ciò che era accaduto nell’estate di Oliver ed Elio, era una perfetta copertura. Ma Armie ne era cosciente? Sapeva capire cosa provasse in realtà per lui?

«Timmy» non era l’unico al mondo a chiamarlo con quel diminutivo e di certo non era il primo, ma l’impatto e l’effetto che aveva su di lui, sul suo essere, la voce roca e forte da maschio vero che si tendeva a quella carineria, a quella dolcezza così innaturale sulla figura gigantesca del trentunenne, lo disarmavano ogni volta e gli contorcevano lo stomaco, rendendogli le gambe di gelatina.

Ennesima intervista conclusa, ennesimi convenevoli per concludere la serata e non defilarsi come se fossero fantasmi ed ennesima notte passata a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola, tra respiri pesanti e nomi sussurrati sottovoce, soffocati ognuno nella bocca dell’altro, sfregando nella barba colta dell’uomo che gli arrossava la carnagione nivea in ogni parte. Era quella l’unica routine che potevano permettersi, quando agli eventi mancava la figura della consorte che seguiva il suo amante. «Voglio bene ad Elizabeth».

Armie lo guardò senza capire, contraendo appena la fronte, osservandolo seduto sul letto, con la schiena nuda poggiata alla testata del letto, le ginocchia strette al petto e tenute saldamente dalle braccia incrociate, mentre osservava la mattina che si era affacciata da qualche ora e che filtrava attraverso le porte-finestre della camera d’hotel. «Anche lei te ne vuole».

Timothée curvò le labbra ilare, sofferto e con quella burla premente per se stesso. «Odio la situazione in cui mi hai messo».

«Quale situazione?» domandò l’uomo con interesse e con quello smarrimento perpetuo che non riusciva a cacciare.

«Tu, me, Elizabeth» elencò in un quadro ben chiaro, in una comunicazione che rendesse tutto visibile e non ci fosse bisogno di esternare nient’altro. «Come ti è venuto in mente di presentarmela?».

«Non potevo agire diversamente. Sei un mio collega, andiamo agli stessi ricevimenti, cosa pensi avrei dovuto fare? Far finta di non conoscerti?» non c’erano mai state alternative, una via di scampo. Presentare Timothée a sua moglie faceva parte del gioco, del campo lavorativo di cui faceva parte. Non poteva ignorarlo, non dargli peso, negare che in qualche modo non si trovassero a loro agio insieme, far finta che fosse tutta scena per i riflettori e vendersi per pubblicizzare la pellicola; sua moglie avrebbe saputo la verità su quell’aspetto.

«No, ma…» si voltò verso di lui, avvolto ancora dalle lenzuola bianche che coprivano le sue nudità, il corpo perfetto che Timothée bramava e quegli occhi zaffiro che gli scavavano dentro. Era così perso per lui, così inabissato, sepolto, senza una via che gli indicasse l’uscita di quel labirinto tortuoso, come non lo era mai stato per nessuno. Come mai avrebbe pensato potesse accadergli. «Potevi evitare che mi trascinasse nelle vostre vite».

Armie gli afferrò il viso tra le mani, tirandolo verso di sé e cozzando le bocche che non mancarono di rispondere l’una all’altra, quasi non fossero capaci e trattenersi fosse un peccato capitale, che li avrebbe condannati e portati negli inferi. Chi erano loro per tirarsi indietro?

Timothée gli respirò pesantemente sulle labbra schiuse, la fronte poggiata interamente alla sua, gli occhi del mare fissi sulle palpebre serrate delicatamente del ragazzo che si abbandonava e godeva del contatto tra i loro corpi, della benedizione unita alla maledizione che comportava. «Mi ha preso sotto la sua ala. Mi fa sentire costantemente parte della famiglia, come se fosse anche la mia».

«È così infatti» confermò il trentunenne senza titubanze, credendovi ciecamente.

Timothée scosse la testa, le perle di smeraldo che si mostravano acquose e devastate. «Vado a letto con suo marito» _è orribile_. In tutto quello aveva la costante sensazione che lei sapesse o che quanto meno avesse capito che dalla parte di Timothée ci fosse qualcosa, benché magari non riuscisse ad identificare come vi si relazionasse il suo coniuge. Che fosse anche un modo per tenerlo d’occhio, per tenerli entrambi? La mossa del _se non puoi batterlo, allora unisciti a lui_. Ma credeva davvero che uno sciocco, logorroico ragazzino pelle ed ossa e che all’occhio saltassero nell’immediato i tratti francesi che lo identificavano, potesse mai batterla? Portargli via l’uomo che aveva sposato ed il padre dei suoi figli? Probabilmente Timothée sarebbe stato il primo ad impedirglielo, andando contro se stesso. «Ma sai cos’è la cosa peggiore? La cosa veramente orribile? Non voglio separarmi da te, non voglio lasciarti andare».

In un attimo il ventiduenne si sentì prendere di peso dai fianchi, portare sulle gambe nude del partner ricoperte dalle lenzuola intrise dei loro umori, in cui non era affatto nascosto il tipo di relazione che consumavano da un anno e mezzo. «Nemmeno io».

Timothée voleva piangere, spassionatamente, ma non poteva farlo, non poteva permetterselo, non poteva caricare entrambi di quel peso e men che meno poteva gravare così tanto sul suo amante. «E cosa faremo? Cosa ne sarà di noi?».

«Sei ancora così giovane, Timmy» disse con un tono che Timothée non riuscì ad interpretare, quasi Armie fosse intriso di una vecchiaia e saggezza a cui lui non poteva arrivare, ma era troppo, troppo esagerato, troppo fuori posto, così ingiusto ed amaro; Timothée avrebbe lottato in ogni modo possibile per rendere Armie spensierato e felice per un tempo sempre più dilatato. «Sei nel fiore dei tuoi anni, hai ancora tutta una vita davanti a te. Nuovi progetti, nuovi orizzonti da raggiungere, posti da vedere e visitare, amare ed odiare. Nuovi obiettivi e battaglie che dovrai affrontare, nuove persone da conoscere e far entrare nella tua sfera privata. Non sei giunto al capolinea, la tua vita non finisce qui; non per una persona. Non per un solo uomo».

Timothée si sbracciò senza controllo, senza averlo programmato e aver ponderato le conseguenze, ma stava troppo male, si sentiva morire dentro e non gli piacevano le cose che Armie gli stava comunicando come un vecchio saggio che aveva già visto tutto. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e basta. Lo strinse talmente tanto forte a sé con quell’impressione che fosse impossibile poterlo rompere. «Sei l’unico uomo che io voglia».

Ebbe il sentore che il trentunenne sorridesse sulla sua epidermide, un pio e minuscolo sorriso quasi fosse confortato, divertito, da quell’immaturità egoistica che ogni tanto Timothée faceva emergere. Glielo baciò anche quel lembo di pelle, tra la mandibola ed il collo, stringendolo delicatamente dalla vita per ricambiare la presa e chiudere l’abbraccio. «Hai tutta la vita, Timmy».

«E tu?» chiese di rimando, con quel fastidio ed il pericolo che quel discorso da grande uomo fatto e finito gli incuteva. Non gli piaceva, lo percepiva distorto. «Perché sembra che insinui che la tua vita sia giunta al capolinea?» c’erano solo nove anni di differenza tra loro, non erano chissà quale immensa montagna impossibile da scalare. Appartenevano a due generazioni diverse, la loro differenza fisica era lampante, rappresentavano l’uno l’opposto dell’altro, ed anche quella mentale spesso saltava fuori, ma erano sottigliezze che con l’avanzare dei giorni, degli anni non avrebbero inciso più di quanto già non accadesse e che al contrario, nel momento propizio, non avrebbero nemmeno più notato, ma avrebbero sempre fatto parte di loro, del motivo per cui si attraessero tanto, piacendosi per quello che erano. Non si sarebbero rinnegati mai.

«Perché è così» dichiarò nell’assolutezza il trentunenne, consapevole delle proprie parole. «Ho un lavoro, in cui non devo mai abbassare la guardia se non voglio essere dimenticato. Ho una moglie e dei figli, sono un marito e un padre. Ho già raggiunto tutti gli obiettivi che una persona può avere, devo solo mantenerli. Combattere per tenerli stabili, non devo più cercare, guardarmi attorno e chiedermi chi vorrei diventare».

«Non mi piace quello che dici» si indispettì il ventiduenne, separandosi lievemente da lui e guardandolo dritto sul viso, imbronciandosi con intenzione.

Armie soffocò una risata leggera, strofinando il naso contro il suo. «Però è vero» Timothée appariva giornalmente più giovane di quanto in realtà non fosse. Tutto il suo corpo appariva in quella fase infinita di sviluppo completo che caratterizzava tutta l’adolescenza, una figura prettamente longilinea e slanciata, ma in linea con il suo essere ed il suo andamento; quella delicatezza e portamento così tipicamente francesi da non poter far finta di non notarlo. Era elegante, era leggiadro e di una raffinatezza impeccabile; gli arti erano lunghi e la pelle era candida come neve, ma non sapeva stare dritto per più di una manciata di minuti, automaticamente si incurvava, era scomposto e sgraziato nelle occasioni più variegate; non riusciva a rimanere comodamente seduto per un tempo superiore a due minuti e spesso, quasi ogni cinque secondi nelle situazioni che lo mettevano a disagio o cercava la risposta giusta, si muoveva come un’anguilla sui cuscini delle poltrone, dando la sensazione che volesse prenderli e lanciarli da qualche parte, probabilmente beccando qualcuno in studio – il suo portamento pubblico non aveva proprio nulla di francese, era così spassionatamente americano da riderne non tanto amorevolmente. Ma il suo sorriso era il più bello del mondo, contornandogli tutto il viso, ed aveva la risata più meravigliosa dell’intero creato, così sincera e musicale da contorcergli lo stomaco, riempiendo l’intero spazio aereo in cui si trovavano ed i suoi occhi verdi si illuminavano di conseguenza, in un’unica risposta autentica. Avrebbe voluto che quel suono gli rimbombasse per sempre nel nervo acustico, come se non dovesse esistere nient’altro sull’immensità del pianeta.

«Sei cupo» ribatté con rimprovero smorzato, quello tipico di un bambino che allentava la tensione e ripristinava il corretto funzionamento di tutte le cose.

Armie gli schioccò un bacio sulla punta del naso, sulla fronte, su una palpebra che si chiuse al suo passaggio e sulla bocca, su cui si soffermò per una notevole e significativa quantità di tempo. «Forse hai ragione. Forse è per questo che ho bisogno di te, di averti intorno. Sei un’esplosione di entusiasmo, di energie da vendere e sei la rappresentazione dalla vita. Sei il sole che non tramonta mai».

Timothée arrossì colto del tutto impreparato, lo sguardo che si distoglieva da quello dell’altro, ma che fu riacchiappato, legandolo ad una nuova morsa di fuoco, catturandogli totalmente le labbra e la cavità orale. «Questo vuol dire che non ti libererai di me?».

«Non avremo un lieto fine, Timmy. Non staremo insieme per sempre» non pensava nemmeno che Timothée ci credesse davvero, che la vedesse così rosea per loro.

«Però staremo insieme finché riusciremo a sopportarlo, finché sapremo ancora gestirlo» c’erano ancora tanti progetti per loro, una seconda fase che forse avrebbe riportato Elio ed Oliver a rincontrarsi, a confrontarsi con le scelte che avevano fatto o che Oliver aveva fatto per entrambi. C’erano occasioni, eventi, luoghi comuni, luoghi forzati, incontri organizzati e pianificati a tavolino. C’era ancora tanto per loro, rintanati dentro camere d’hotel, soffocati sotto lenzuola che bevevano i loro richiami e gemiti.

«Finché non ti stancherai di me» parò il tiro Armie, distogliendolo con abilità dal suo fantasticare, ma era ancora un tono leggero, un po’ sarcastico e carico di infinite possibilità.

«No, te l’ho detto» ribatté il ventiduenne, sistemandosi meglio sulle cosce piene del suo mentore, del suo migliore amico e del suo amante. «Sei l’unico uomo che io voglia, mio re».

_Uomo_ , ma c’erano donne, un’infinità di ragazzi e ragazze, un intero mondo che Timothée Chalamet teneva sul palmo della sua mano e di cui prima o poi si sarebbe reso conto. L’avrebbe perso a quel punto e ad Armie sarebbe stato concesso di tornare dalla sua famiglia con la coda tra le gambe, senza aver perduto nulla, se non il suo astro solare personale, che lo scaldava in ogni dove.

Timothée lo baciò con ingordigia, quella frenesia incessante e fresca dei suoi vent’anni, tenendolo forte, con la sola intenzione di amare e farsi amare dall’unico uomo, persona, essere pensante, di cui gli importasse veramente sull’intero pianeta terra.

Timothée non avrebbe mai amato nessun altro come amava Armie Hammer, il suo mentore, il suo migliore amico, suo fratello ed il suo re. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per lui ed avrebbe escogitato ogni macchinazione per rimanere nella sua orbita.

_Ti prego, fai in modo che sia per sempre_.

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta per me su Ao3, quindi è un salto nel vuoto che non compievo da un po’.  
> Scrivere questa storia è stata una necessità, quel martellare pressante nella testa che non va via finché non si mette tutto su carta; a volte gli si dà ascolto e altre no. Non ho nemmeno quale grande attrattiva di trascrivere su persone reali, però loro due hanno fatto tutto da soli e quindi chi mai poteva trattenersi?  
> Ho anche lasciato passare due mesetti da quando questa storiella ha visto la luce ed era bella e pronta, poi ho procrastinato.  
> Ringrazio la mia Beta (EarthquakeMG) per aver trovato cinque minuti per questa storia.  
> Ringrazio chiunque passerà di qui, dedicandole il suo tempo e chiunque lascerà qualche parola.  
> Alla prossima,  
> Antys


End file.
